


Flavors of the Season

by RoseAmaranth



Series: 31 Days of Autumn [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 31 Days Writing Challenge, Cute, Fluff, IronStrange, M/M, Pumpkin Spice, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, otp prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAmaranth/pseuds/RoseAmaranth
Summary: Two words: Pumpkin. Spice.





	Flavors of the Season

**Author's Note:**

> Day four is here and yes, it is quite short. 
> 
> I'm glad people are enjoying this series. It's been a lot of fun writing and trying to figure out how to work with the prompts I picked.
> 
> Today's prompt: Pumpkin Spice

“Hey Tony, have you seen- Ugh. What is that awful smell?” Tony glanced up from his magazine to find Stephen stepping out of his portal, nose wrinkled as he looked around the room. He too sniffed the air and wrinkled his brow at the wizard.

“I don't smell anything.” The portal collapsed and Stephen crossed his arms.

“You don't smell that? it's disgusting!” His eyes fell on a candle Tony lit an hour ago, hoping to make the apartment smell like something other than oil and grease and teen sweat. He loved Peter and Harley, but those boys smelled like an entire locker room all on their own. Stephen bent down to sniff it and stumbled back with his eyes narrowed.

“_That_! What the hell scent is that candle?” He fanned his hand under his nose and shook his head. “Honestly, Tony. Pumpkin spice?” 

“Hey, it's seasonal and delicious! And it happens to be one of my favorites!” The look Stephen gave him for that was priceless. Never before had someone looked at him with more disappointment and shame than Stephen finding out Tony liked pumpkin spice scented (and flavored) things. It was why he loved the fall so much!

Well, he knew exactly what he was getting Stephen for his birthday in November.

“You didn't know Tony is secretly a pumpkin spice basic? You should see him counting down the days until Starbucks is back selling their Pumpkin Spiced latte.” Peter slung an arm around Tony's shoulders, the two of them beaming up at Stephen, who looked utterly disgusted.

“I cannot believe I let you kiss me knowing you drink that drivel.” Peter and Tony burst out laughing, the teen rolling onto his back and slapping his thighs while Tony curled over.

“You're...You're such a drama queen, Stephen! This is hilarious!” To make everything more hilarious, Pepper walked into the room carrying a few bags and a cup of coffee. One that was most definitely Tony's Pumpkin Spiced Latte. The second Stephen spotted it, he shook his head and disappeared through his portal.

After that, Tony stocked the kitchen with everything pumpkin spice he could find- which was surprisingly a _lot_. Ice cream, cereal, toaster snacks, coffee creamer, oatmeal, tea...honestly, it surprised Tony how many items he could buy flavored with pumpkin spice. 

Peter burst out laughing when he opened the cabinet, and Harley only rolled his eyes and shook his head. Oh, wait until Stephen got a look at Tony's upgraded kitchen....

**Author's Note:**

> I actually agree with Stephen with this one. I despise pumpkin and pumpkin spice flavored anything. But hey, to each their own.
> 
> Thank you for reading and for all the nice comments! <3
> 
> 31 Days of Fall!
> 
> 1\. Apple picking  
2\. Getting lost in a corn maze  
3\. Going to a pumpkin patch  
**4\. Pumpkin Spice**   
5\. Decorating for Halloween/Fall  
6\. Raking leaves  
7\. Masks  
8\. Halloween Movie Marathon  
9\. Hoodies & Scarves  
10\. Fireplaces  
11\. Blankets & Stargazing  
12\. Football  
13\. Farmer's Market  
14\. Bonfire and s'mores  
15\. Horror movie marathon  
16\. Carving Pumpkins  
17\. Apple Cider and Hot Chocolate  
18\. Avengers Fall Festival  
19\. The Smells of the Season (Scented candles, baking pies, etc)  
20\. Desserts  
21\. Red, Orange, and Gold  
22\. Costumes  
23\. Haunted House  
24\. Harry Potter  
25\. Apple pie  
26\. Ghosts  
27\. Magic Potions  
28\. Black Cats  
29\. Halloween Candy  
30\. Bones  
31\. Trick-or-Treating


End file.
